Darkoko
'''Darkoko '''is the romantic relationship between the Apocalian Darkstorm and the anthropomorphic jaguar, Shoko. This couple exists in the main continuity. Overview (only DARKEST and Venom can edit this section) Relationship Status Married; king and queen of Apocalia. Couple History (more coming soon...) Offspring #Tosha the Jaguar Hybrid (deceased) #Teniahk the Halfdemon Jaguar #Terra the Halfdemon-Jaguar #Dameon the Halfdemon Jaguar #Erin the Jaguar Hybrid Viewer Opinions Supporters Neutral Haters RolePlay (free-join) An anthromorphic jaguar is seen meditating in the jungle, a nomad of some sorts. A Yautjan Badblood drop from the tree's She notices, growling; she assumes the extraterrestrial hunter is hostile. it looks at her and attacks A spear flies right past her and impales the Badblood, killing it She roars, turning around. 3 hunters decloak one more human-like than the others The jaguar circles them.teh two larger hunters go to teh dead badblood paying her no mind The human-like looks her straight in the eyes She walks off. he blocks her attempts The Jaguar: (sighs) "What now...?" the being doesn't answer her and tosses some dust in her face She rubs her eyes, growling. he pins her and uses a sleep spell on her She is rendered partially unconscious. When she wakes she finds herself on a pile of soft leaves The Jaguar: (rubs her head) "What happened...?" ???: You slept The jaguar snarls, circling. ???: Don't bother, I am not on the ground The Jaguar: "...Hmph. Who are you, anyway?" ???: Just a hunter getting justice for a fallen brother The Jaguar: "... Uh, try to be more specific? The name's Shoko, by the way; don't you forget it." Darkstorm: I am Darkstorm, I shall not forget your name She smirks. Dark drops down to her view Shoko: "I'm not trying to pry in, but why did you prevent me from leaving? And what was worth throwing that dust in my eyes...?" Darkstorm: If a prey item runs the hunters give chase, my brothers didn't know you where a girl due to your, ahem, clothing style Shoko: "Yeah... TOTALLY not sexist statement, there." Darkstorm: Forgive my wording but my brothers hunt males, and you pass for a male Shoko roars, still offended. Darkstorm extends his blades She growls. Darkstorm: hmmm Shoko: "What?" the blades go back in his guantlet Darkstorm: I won't fight you Shoko: "Hmph..." he walks right at her She crosses her arms. he extends his wings Shoko growls, walking off. Darkstorm: jaguars She continues to meditate. she hears the clashing of blades Her ears perk up. Its Dark training one of the unblooded warriors Shoko: "Hmmm..." Darkstorm knocks the teenage warrior to the ground She smirks and continues on. A blood hunter stalks her Shoko picks up its scent easily, extending her claws giggling. Shoko: "I haven't had a good fight in a while..." It slashes through her claws She roars and bites through its neck, her teeth sinking in deep. it punches her throat Her tightens her grip. this Yautjuan is stronger and punches her jaw She lets go. Darsktorm smokes in and heals her Darkstorm:(In yautjan) You'd dare dishonor yourself, attacking a female. Shoko: "..." The Yautjan walks off Shoko: "Thanks... I could've suffocated him easily, but meh." Darkstorm: Sorryily you wouldn't, Yautjan warriors go for soft tissue, mainly the gut or the throat, yours is exposed, one whipe of a blade is the end of your life Shoko: "I see..." Darkstorm:tosses her a blade) Shoko: "... Sorry, I don't do well with swords. I prefer staffs, personally." Darkstorm:(Extends his combi-stick and tosses it to her) Shoko: "You want me to train...?" Darkstorm:(extends a wrist blade) yes She wakes off. Darkstorm: figured Category:Romantic Couples Category:Royal Romance Category:Romance Category:Relationships